


“Merlin…do you keep secrets from me?”

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Everything Reveal, Gen, Internal Dialogue, Magic Reveal, Mostly Dialogue, No Angst, Secrets, Smart Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), dragonlord reveal, emrys reveal, that and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: “Servants tend to escape people’s notice, sire.”Magic in the heart of Camelot.Or perhaps, Magic is the Heart of Camelot.“They do, don’t they.”-This is a random idea with no context, just a clever cookie Arthur and a slightly panicked Merlin. Enjoy! :D
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	“Merlin…do you keep secrets from me?”

“I have-“ Merlin hesitated. “I have secrets that I keep from you to keep myself safe.” Looking away, he clenched his fists. “But I will never betray you. The secrets I keep are important and dangerous- and I do not want to get you killed because of them.”

Arthur frowned. “What secrets could you be hiding that would make my life more dangerous than it already is, Merlin?”

The man exhaled shakily, “A secret that could explain everything that has happened since I arrived in Camelot. A secret that you would kill me for even though I would never willingly harm you.”

Arthur frowned as he asked, “What kind of secret would be a death sentence for you of all people?”

Something in his mind whispered a single word.

Magic.

Merlin gave him a bitter smile, “A secret that would make you question everything you believe. You staying alive and in charge of Camelot is more important than my secrets or anything that I desire.”

Magic.

“How long have you had this secret?” Arthur found himself asking the question before he could think about it.

Magic

“All my life.”

Magic

“Is it possible to have a secret, on the scale you are proposing, since birth?”

Magic

“Only when destiny dictates it to be so.”

Emrys

The word entered his mind suddenly, and Arthur looked up in surprise.

The voice hadn’t been Merlin’s.

“Merlin...what do you know about...Emrys?”

The man paled. “E-Emrys? Where did you hear that name?”

“Answer my question first.”

“A poweful warlock from Druid prophecies.”

Emrys.

Merlin.

Protector.

“What is Emrys prophesied to do?”

“Protect the Once and Future King, so that the King can unite Albion and restore magic.”

Emrys.

Merlin.

Protector.

Dragon Lord.

“Did the prophecies of Emrys have anything to do with dragons?”

“N-No, Arthur, they don’t.”

Dragon Lord.

“I don’t believe you.”

Merlin looked stunned, and on the verge of running.

“What does Emrys have to do with dragons, Merlin?”

He turned his attention to the bag in his hands and tightened the straps.

“The only dragons in the prophecies of Emrys are symbolic of this land and her people.”

Dragon Lord

Merlin was intentionally avoiding the subject.

“Is Emrys a Dragon Lord, Merlin?”

The bag was dropped, and the materials inside rattled loudly on the ground.

“A-A Dragon Lord? Arthur, you know that Balinor died as the last Dragon Lord.”

Dragon Lord

“Do Lords not pass down their titles to their children?”

Merlin looked paler than usual.

“I-I suppose so.”

Merlin.

Emrys.

Dragon Lord.

Protector.

“How is it that you always know what’s happening before anyone else, Merlin?”

Valient.

Morgana.

Agravaine.

Merlin’s attempted to quickly gather the items that had fallen out.

“Servants tend to escape people’s notice, sire.”

Magic in the heart of Camelot.

Or perhaps, Magic is the Heart of Camelot.

“They do, don’t they.”

Arthur looked up at the sky.

The clearest and brightest blue that Camelot had seen in months.

With a golden sun blazing brilliantly above.

“Lies fostered in fear.”

Merlin shook his head as he stood up.

“There are things I fear more than death, Arthur.”

It was strange how much comfort that gave the king.

“Destiny is a greater master, and I fear her more than I could ever fear any mortal man.”


End file.
